Fire Meets Water
by TheBrightestGirlOnFire
Summary: Peeta and Annie are gone, how can Finnick and Katniss go on with out them? Will they ever come back? What will happen if they don't?
1. Chapter 1

No! No! I can't leave without them! I have to go back or the mutts will rip them to pieces! They're a part of this ridiculous plan I put together, if they die…no Katniss you can't afford to think like that right now. Get yourself together right now! But before I even move one muscle I already know what is happening.

Their faces flash before my eyes and I feel like all the happiness is drained out of me at the very second. Peeta-his blue eyes now filled with fear and excruciating pain, his blond locks of hair drenched with sweat and blood. Gale-his strong muscles now failing him when he needs them the most and his face filled with pain, his eyes darting around trying to see how he could possibly escape this attack. Finnick-screaming Annie's name out into the open knowing his fate and saying his last goodbyes to his true love, his weapons are useless to him now. One of the mutts charges full force and knocks him to his knees. His once lively eyes and charismatic smile diminish into a vacant expression and he hits the ground with a great thud. His eyes glaze over and that's when I realize that the mutts have won. Finnick is dead and they took him as their prize.

Peeta immediately dives for Finnick and tries to grab him to bring him back to 13, of course Peeta would try bring him back its just in Peeta's character—caring for his friends and even his enemies, but Gale yanks him back causing both of them to lurch forward into a sprint. Both are drenched in blood, either from their own bodies or the blood of the mutts they were fighting with. But the fighting is far from over. The mutts are chasing them through the mangled mess of the jungle and I try to move but my body has decided to turn itself into stone. Why can't I move? I need to go rescue them before those mutts attack them again!

"Katniss! KATNISS!" I hear someone say. I can't judge in which direction the voice is coming from or even who it belongs to. I try to defend myself knowing this must be one of Snow's tactics to try and kill me, but my muscles refuse to move. I stand there, an easy target.

"Katniss? Oh please don't be dead! The Mockingjay can't be dead! If the Mockingjay dies…so will the revolution."

And with that my eyes flutter open and all I can see is a group of doctors and nurses huddled around me in my sterile white hospital room in District 13 with startled looks on their faces hastily writing down information on their clipboards. That's when I realize that the whole thing was a dream…and relief begins to take over my rigid body allowing it to breathe and move freely.


	2. Chapter 2

I try to review the facts I already know.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm from District 12, but the Capitol destroyed it. I live in District 13 now with my mother and my sister, Prim. Gale and Finnick are here and safe, they're not being destroyed by the Capitol's mutts. Peeta although is trapped in the Capitol and probably being tortured right now—

Peeta. He's the one actually in pain right now, being tortured for answers on us, the rebels. He knows absolutely nothing about the situation but I know that the Capitol won't believe that…even though it's completely true. I cringe thinking what they're actually doing to him right now…how do I even know if he's actually even still alive? He might be dead right now from all the torturing he's been through. I should be dead right now, why am I not dead?

I'm not dead because they need to keep me alive. I am the face of the revolution. I heard the doctors and officials of 13 earlier while I was submerged in my latest nightmare:  
>"<em>If the Mockingjay dies…so will the revolution<em>."

I hear the last words ringing through my head…_'so will the revolution'_. I have to stay alive so I can help countless others stay alive in the fight against the Capitol.

I notice that all of the doctors have filed out of my room and only one person remains. I didn't even notice him standing there, and I have no idea even how long he has been there. He stands there leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." He says nonchalantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice little place you got here Katniss." he says remotely, studying the barren walls intently.

"Hey Finnick and thanks, it's quite cozy isn't it?" I remark sarcastically which makes him smile.

Finnick has also been in the hospital like me since we were rescued from the arena. He's been under the same medication that the other victors that were saved and I have been put on, morphine. Morphine really does numb all of the pain but I've been cut off from it slowly so my routine nightmares are resurfacing once again.

"I heard all the commotion in your room while I was taking a walk and I came by to make sure you weren't dead." he said as he sat down on the empty bed beside me.

"Well, I'm not dead, not yet that is. Thanks for checking in on me Finnick." I say.

"No problem Katniss. Anyways, want to go take a walk with me?" he asks with his arm outstretched, hand open. I grab his hand unsurely. I haven't been out of my drab hospital room in weeks.

We walk out of the hospital unit and find ourselves lost but we keep walking anyways. At first we're both silent walking slowly down the empty corridors. Then we pick up a light conversation on what we hope happens in the future. Finnick explains that all he really wants is that the Capitol be blown to pieces and that he can have Annie back, the love of his life. I immediately think of Peeta and how desperately I want him back here, safe and sound. Silence follows after Finnick finishes.

"So…what about you Katniss?" he asks trying to break the silence.

I begin to explain how I want to kill Snow personally, rescue Peeta from the Capitol, and also see the Capitol's downfall at the hands of the rebels. But after I finish I feel the need to tell him about my dream…how vivid it was. I debate on whether or not to tell him and finally settle that I might as well tell him why everyone was worried about me in the first place. So I begin to tell him the whole entire dream from beginning to end, the mutts attacking, his death, Peeta, Gale, me not being able to move. He remains silent until I finish and leans in to me and whispers, "I think you may be going nuts, Katniss."

I know he's kidding by the way he smiles after he the words leave his lips, I laugh for the first time in a long time. But my few moments of happiness are interrupted by an ear-splitting alarm going off. The PA system begins to shout out orders:

"_SOLDIER EVERDEEN, SOLDIER ODAIR, AND SOLDIER HAWTHORNE ARE TO REPORT TO COMMAND STRAIGHT AWAY."  
>_<em>

Sorry about how short these chapters are lately! Leave reviews too! :)


End file.
